1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door seals and more particularly pertains to a new door with movable lower block for locking a door and sealing an associated doorway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of door seals is known in the prior art. More specifically, door seals heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art door seals and the like include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,948; 4,519,165; 4,073,093; 4,805,345; 5,056,836; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,666.
In these respects, the door with movable lower block according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of locking a door and sealing a doorway.